Recently, consumers who purchase an expensive electronic device may use an accessory that is installed to be interlocked with the electronic device in order to use various additional functions as well as to make the exterior of the electronic device beautiful. Examples of such accessories include a dongle that is used by being electrically connected to an interface connector of an electronic device, a dock device that is used by selectively attaching/detaching an electronic device to/from the dock device, and an accessory device that is installed to enclose at least a portion of an electronic device.
The above-mentioned accessories are being designed to sufficiently express the personalities of the users of the electronic devices, and the electronic devices may have various functions to be interlocked with such electronic devices.